Breathe me
by Betty-x
Summary: Du plus loin qu'ils se souviennent Bella et Edward son amis depuis la naissance. Aujourd'hui Bella âgée de 16 ans, atteint de problèmes des santé doit quitter Paris et rentrer au bercail et si il y avait maintenant plus que de l'amitier entre eux.
1. Prologue

Bonjour Tous le monde donc comme vous pouvez le voir c'est ma première fiction dont voici le prologue... Toutes les commentaires sont les bienvenue, bons comme mauvais.

Disclamer: Les personnage appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, j'ai beau tenter de la persuader que tout Twilight m'appartiens elle ne me cède pas les droits d'auteurs

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

_**Un silence religieux se fit dans la salle et l'animateur apparut sur la scène, micro en main. Il annonça alors la première chanson que l'artiste allait interpréter : « We belong to music »*.**_

_**Une jeune femme aux yeux chocolat apparue alors au milieu d'une foule de danseur et la musique démarra. Elle se déhanchait d'une manière carrément indécente devant des milliers de spectateurs et téléspectateurs, puisque le show était retranscrit en direct à la télévision. Elle était si loin de la petite fille qui avait été autrefois ma voisine. Si loin de ma meilleure amie avec qui je communiquais tous les jours par téléphone ou par e-mail. Sur scène elle était Bell's Swan la célèbre chanteuse...**_

_**Depuis un moment son état s'était dégradé et je le voyais bien. Ses messages étaient de plus en plus déprimés et nos conversations téléphoniques de plus en plus courtes. Lorsque je l'avais vu apparaître sur scène j'avais été pris de panique. Elle était d'une maigreur maladive et sa peau était encore plus blanche que d'habitude.**_

_**La chanson se poursuivait et Bella assurait le show dans sa petite robe à paillettes noires. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta de chanter laissant tomber son micro par terre et mit une main devant elle, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose, avant de tout simplement s'effondrer par terre.**_

_**Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle et mon salon, suivit de grands cris.**_

_**Nous étions le 22 novembre 2009 et Isabella Swan, ma meilleure amie, venait de perdre connaissance en plein milieu des studios MTV.**_

_

* * *

_

Sooo.. Comment vous avez trouver ? C'est bien ? Sinon je cherche une auteure qui voudrait bien écrire des lemons pour cette fic ? J'ai tenté de les faire par moi-même mais... je suis troop null

Bisou Bisou Betty.


	2. Broken

Bonjour à Toutes (tous ?), je tenais à vous dire que les prochains chapitres contiendront beaucoup de flashback dans l'enfance d'Edward et Bella, et quelques un dans la vie de Bella à Paris... Malgés tout l'Histoire continuera d'avancer et les flashback ne dureront que quelques chapitres...

Donc pour votre plaisir ( et le mien) voici le chapitre 1

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 1: Broken (lifehouse)**

**Au moment ou nous avions su que Bella avait été transportée à l'hopital de New-York City ma mère avait ordonné à mon père d'entrer en contact avec l'hopital pour avoir de nouvelles de Bella. Nous avions apris par la suite que Bella s'était évanoui parcequ'elle se surmenait, que son corps manquait de sommeil et qu'elle avait de problème de nutrition. Le bilan pour moi était catastrophique. Bella n'avait été loin de moi que 3 ans et j'allais la retrouver dans cet état.**

**Eh oui j'allais enfin revoir Bella, Cette très chère Renée Swan, nouvellement, Dwyer, avait préférée rester sur la cote d'Azur avec son nouveau mari plutôt que de s'occuper de sa fille qui étais très malade. Bien sur lorsque ma mère avait appris cela elle était entré dans une colère noire, pour elle rien n'étais plus révoltant qu'une mère qui refusait de revenir de son voyage pour voir sa fille qui avait de grave problèmes de santé. Mes parents n'avaient jamais apprécier Renée, pas plus que moi d'ailleur, il ne la supportaient que pour faire plaisir à Bella et à Charlie. Lorsque Charlie était décédé Renée s'était remarier quelques mois après avec un Certain Phil. Ce geste n'avait bien sur aucunemnt contribué à la faire aimer de mes parents, et lorsqu'elle avait décidé de déménager en France mes parents étaient complètement entré en guerre avec elle. Il avait même un jour pensé a essayer d'avoir la garde de Bella , qu'ils considéraient comme leurs deuxième fille. Ils ont bien vite abandonné cette idée, le juge allait-il vraimnet leurs laisser la garde de Bella sous prétexte qu'ils s'occuperaient de Bella Mieux que Renée...**

**Bella avait donc déménager à Paris il y a 3 ans. La première année Bella revenait souvent nous voir. En 2007 Bella avait été répérée par Hollywood Records*, elle était très vite devenus l'artiste préféré de tous. Cette année elle n'était venue nous voir que 5 fois mais nous continuons de communiquer par e-mail. En 2008 Bella n'étais venue qu'une fois étant en tournée. Mais maintenat nous communiquions par e-mail et téléphone.**

**Tout en dégustant mon plat de spagetti je ne pouvais que penser à Bella et espérer que le 26 Novembre arrive le plus vite possible...**

******๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏**

**Enfin! Bella allait bientôt arriver, durant toute la semaine j'avais été insoutenable, j'avais même aidé ma mère à remttre la chambre de Bella en état, nous avions décidé de laisser la déco tel quel étant donné que c'était la chambre de Bella enfant, nous la changerions si elle le désirait. **

**J'étais dans le salon en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis ; Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren , Ben et Angela. Jessica, Lauren, Mike et Tyler avait décidé de venir, pour me soutenir prétandaient-ils, Les filles étaent sûrement venues pour voir la chanteuse Bella Swan et prétendre de l'avoir vues les premières, Mike et Tyler venaient car Bella ne les laissaient pas indifférents, Tanya avait-elle préféré faire du shopping disant que Bella n'était une fille comme les autres (ce qui m'avait mis en colère), quant à Angela elle était venu pour rencontrer Bella, après toutes les choses que je lui avait rencontrés elle tenait absolument à la rencontrer et Ben , lui suivait Angela partout étant son petit ami.**

**J'entendis les pneus de la voiture de mon père dévaler l'allée qui menait à notre maison. Je me redressais automatiquement. La porte s'ouvrit d'abbord sur mon père potant deux énormes valises violettes, suivit de près par ma mère et finalement qui s'avanca hésitente vers moi. Je lui fit un énorme sourire, elle lacha sa valise et me sauta dans les bras pour un calin.**

**-Edward !!**

**-Bella !!!!!**

**Elle était la dans mes bras, malgrès le fait que j'avais envie de la serrer fort contre moi je la tenai tout doucement dans mes bras, elle semblait si fragile, si délicate. Elle avait extremement maigri et était d'une paleur maladive. C'est alors que Bella appercu Allice, ma soeur jumelle.**

**-Alice Cullen ?!?**

**En effet, la dernière fois que Bella avait vu Alice elle devait être agée de 10 ans, elle avait maintenant 17 ans. Elle avait passée 4 ans dans un pensionnat en Angletterre.**

**-Bonjour Bella, dit timidment Alice, ce qui n'était vraiment pas habituel étant donné son comportement de pile électrique usuel.**

**Bella s'assit à côté d'Alice et lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille, les yeux d'Alice s'illuminèrent et elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à sa chambre.**

**Décidément Bella n'avait pas perdu le don de faire plaisir à tout le monde.**

**__****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏**

**Bella et moi étions étendus sur son lit, j'étais couché sur le dos et bella était à-plat-ventre sur mon torse. Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures que nous étions dans sa chambre ecoutant de la music sur mon Ipod. Cela nous avait pris maximum 10 secondes avant de retrouver notre complicité d'avant. **

**J'étais angoisser Bella semblait malade, elle était beaucoup trop maigre. Bella du sentir la tension qui émanait de moi car elle leva la tête vers moi et me regarda avec les yeux remplient d'intérrogations.**

**-Bella, Edward venez manger, nous appela Esmée**

**Automatiquement le corps de Bella se tendait contre le mien.**

**-Heuuu tu sais, j'ai dejà mangé dans l'avion et je n'ais pas faim, mais vas-y. Je te rejoinderai plus tard, couina-t-elle.**

**-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'ai pas vrai, je vais chercher un plateau repas **_POUR DEUX _**et je reviens et on mangera ensemble, et après on ira dormir car demain ma mère t'ammène faire du shopping pour la rentré. Je ne crois pas que tu peu te balader toute vêtu de Dior pour aller au lycée de Forks.**

**Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer je sortis de la chambre pour aller chercher le plateau repas.**

**Ayant tout de suite compris mes intentions ma mère mis les deux assiettes sur un plateau et me le tendis.**

**Je me redirigeais vers sa chambre essayant tant bien que mal de faire tenir les deux bols de potage en équillibre.**

******๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏**

**Cela faisait 1 heures que j'étais arrivé avec les bols de potages et Bella n'en avait avalé que deux cuillèrés. J'essayais, en vain, de lui en faire avalé une troisième discrètement.**

**C'est alors qu'elle reculait les lèvres pincés que j'appercu sa bague.**

**Flash-Back**

_Nous étions la veille de son départ pour Paris, étendus dans ma chambre Bella sanglotait contre mon torse, elle ne voulait pas quitter la maison ou elle avait vécu avec son défunt père. Nous étions à l'époque âgés de 13 ans. Deux semaines plus tôt j'avais demandé à ma mère la bague de mariage de ma grand-mère Elizabeth Massen. J'avais l'intention de l'offrir à Bella. Je m'étais alors penché vers elle et lui avait tendu la bague. Au début elle avait été suprise et avait refusé._

_-Bella, je te l'offre parce que ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que cette bague devait apartenir à quelqu'un que j'aimerais pour toujours. Je veux te prouver que je resterais ton ami pour l'éternité, car le jour ou je demanderai la femme de ma vie en mariage, je veux que ce sois toi qui me donne ta bénédiction en me donnera cette bague pour que je puisse la lui offrir. Je ne marierai personne tant que tu n'aura donné ton accord quant à la personne avec qui je dois passer le reste de ma vie._

_Je lui avait alors passé la bague au doigt et le lendemain elle était partit._

**Fin Flash-Back**

**Elle l'avait gardé depuis, cette pensée me rechauffat le coeur. Voyant que j'avais arrèter mes tentatives de la faire manger Bella me reagarda faiblement son regard luisant de fatigue. Je lui avait alors fait avaler deux autres bouchés de potage avant de la glisser dans ses draps en sois roses et de m'endormir à ces côtés.**

**_

* * *

_**

Donc.. comment vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Je sais il était très court mais on doit bien commencer quelque part. Mais vous avez quand même trouvé ca bien ? Sinon faite moi part de votre avis pas review. Le chapitre deux est déjà en cour d'écriture donc je vous le posterai sûrement dans la semaine.

Untill next time...

x-o-x-o Betty


	3. Beside you

Alloeee ! J'ai décidé de poster plus tôt que prévu j'ai vraimnet été touché par toutes vos belles reviews, ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir... Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que ca prendera peut-être un peu de temps pour poster le troisième chapitre car mon école de danse présente le Ballet d'hiver dans 1 semaine et avec les examens qui approchent je n'aurai surement pas beaucoup de temps libre... Oh ! Et je voulais aussi vous avertir que je vais changer les dates inscrites dans les chapitres précédant, nous seront donc le 27 novembre au lieu du 27 août..Bon trève de blablatage voici le chapitre 2 !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Beside you ( Marianas Trench)**

**Ce matin là ce fut dans un état second que je descendis les escalliers pour rejoindre ma famille dans la cuisine. J'avais à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit, Bella avait pris des heures à s'endormir, on aurait presque pu dire que parfois elle luttait contre le sommeil. Elle avait finis par s'endormir au son de sa berceuse que je m'étais mis à chanter. Même si techniquement elle avait pu dormir elle ne s'était reposé en rien, son sommeil entroucoupé de cauchemards, de cris et de sanglots. Bella avait toujours parlé en dormant mais elle restait tout de même paisible. Je m'intérrogeait de plus en plus sur l'évênement qui avit pu la changer à ce point. **

**Lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais seul dans le lit, je ne me souvenais même pas mettre endormis. J'était donc déscendu à la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. J'avais retrouvé Bella attablée avec seulement devant elle la plus petite orange que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. Elle l'épluchait lentement la regardant avec dégoût.**

**« Bella ma chérie, je t'ais demandé de manger cette orange alors tu ne défilera pas tu as besoin de reprendre des forces » dit séverrement ma mère.**

**Je m'approchais lentement de Bella l'enlacant par derrière. Elle se serra contre moi et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour me parler.**

**« Edward, chuchota-t-elle, dit à ta mère que je n'ais pas faim, elle ne me crois pas. Je n'ais aucune envie de manger cette orange rien qu'à la sentir j'en ais la nausé. »**

**« Bella, lui répondis-je sévèrement, mange cette orange ! »**

**Elle soupira avant de prendre une minuscule bouché d'un morceau de son fruit. Une fois avalé elle grimaca et me regarda suppliante. Je lui rendit son regard en froncant des sourcils.**

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette connerie ! Hier elle n'avait presque rien mangé et aujourd'hui elle nous faisait un caprice pour une simple orange ! **

**Je me mis à détailler Bella tout en engloutissant mes quatres roties à la confitures. Elle portait une petite camisole blanche sur un mini-short bleue foncé, sa tenue faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peu et la maigreure de son corps. Cette vision m'arracha un frisson, qu'avait-elle fait de son corps ces trois dernières années ?**

**Fianlemtn après dix bonnes minutes Bella mis à la poubelle les pelures de l'orange qu'elle avait terminé. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice débarqua dans la cuisine en sautillant déjà douché et habillé prête pour partir faire son activité préféré : le shopping. Elle attrapa une tartine aux mirtilles d'Emmett , sous les pretestations de se dernier avant d'ordonner à Bella de monter à sa chambre se préparer.**

**Quelques minutes plutard elle elle sortit de sa chambre pour venir nous rejoindre. Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés et ses joues étaient rosie par la vapeur de la douche. Elle avait enfillé un petit pull en cachemire sur un jean artistiquement délavé. Je scrutais ses prunnelles chocolats remarquant pour la première fois qu'elles avaient perdus leurs éclats habituelles.**

**๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏**

**Cela devait bien faire 3 heures que ma soeur et ma mère se baladait de magasins en magasins débitant leurs cartes de crédits plus vite que leurs ombres. Emmett, papa et moi croulions sous tous ces paquets Bella elle tenait entre ses mains crispées sont sidekick violet qui sonnet à tous les 30 secondes. Agacé par les soupirs constents d'Emmett je proposais aux filles de s'arrêter manger quelques choses elle acceptèrent, et c'est comme cela, que nous nous retrouvions devant une asiettes de pâtes à _l'amore_ un retaurant italien de seattle. Bien entendue Bella n'avais pas touché à son assiettes de raviolis aux champignons que mon père l'avait forcée à prendre.**

**« Bella, répétais-je pour la neuvième fois, manges tes raviolis on n'attend que toi pour commender le desert »**

**« Désolé, chuchota-t-elle avant d'engloutir rapidement 5 morceaux de son repas »**

**Le reste de la journée passa rapidement avant que nous nous décidâmes à rentrer à la maison pour terminer nos devoirs et se préparer pour le lendemain.**

**๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏**

**Ce soir là je m'endormi aux côtés de Bella la serrant contre moi essayant de la protégée des cauchemards qui venaient troubler sans cesse son sommeil.**

**Lorsque je fus réveillé par la sonnerie du cadran je remarquais que Bella dormais le straits appaisés comme si elle n'avait fait aucun cauchemars. Je me mis à lui caresser ses cheveux tentant de la réveiller en douceur. Après une ou deux minutes elle souleva ses paupière toujours lourdes de sommeil et me souris timidement. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue elle lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était temps de se lever.**

**Elle partit alors dans sa chambre pour enfiller sa tenue pendant que je m'habillais. Je pris la direction de la cuisine et M'emparais de deux muffins aux canneberges que ma mère avait cuisinés sachant que étant petite, ils étaient les préférés de Bella. Elle vint me rejoindre quelques instants après s'empara de la pâtisserie que je lui tendais et en pris une bouché sous mon regard sévere. La tornade Alice 1 débarqua alors dans la cuisine , pris et muffin et lança hystérique.**

**« On se grouillleeee on doit rejoindre Jazzzy et Rose au Lycée dans 10 minuuuuttteeeeeeess !!!!! EMMETT rammène tes fesses on est en retard!!!!!!!. »**

**À peine entrés dans la voiture Alice nous ordonna de démarrer. Ma soeur était folle !!! Non mais , ce n'est certainement pas deux minutes de retards qui feront tiquer nos amis.**

**Bella se tortillait mal à l'aise sur son siège.**

**« Bella arrêtes de t'engoisser tu verra tout se passera très bien ! »**

**« Au moin je serai avec vous.. »**

**Même si elle n'avait que 16 ans avec les cours particulier qu'elle suivait en tourné elle était vachement en avance sur le programme d'études des jeunes de son âges, elle serais donc en junior avec nous tandis qu'Emmett lui était en terminale.**

**« Oh et tu va pouvoir rencontrer la petite amie d'Edward ; Tanya » dit mon frère.**

**Tanya n'était pas vraiment ma petit amie elle était plus du genre mon PCF (Plan Cul Fixe)**

**mais elle avait préféré qu'au lycée on dise que l'on était ensemble, sur ce quoi je n'avais pas protesté. **

**Je me garais à ma place habituelle de parking avant de descendre pour rejoindre Jasper et Rosalie. Jazz et Rosie avait amménager 2 moi après le départ de Bella dans son ancienne maison. Au début je les avaient détesté pour avoir acheté la maison de ma meilleure amie mais très vite ils étaient devenus nos meilleurs amis ainsi que mes beaux-frères, belle-soeur. En effet Rosalie sortait avec Emmettt et Alice avec Jasper. Bella nous suivit timidement son téléphone portable sonnant sans arrêt dans son sac. Dans un geste rageur qui nous surpris tous Bella répondis brutalement à sa portable.**

**« Quoi James!!! » **

**La moitié des personnes présente sur le parking se retournèrent vers Bella, Normalement cela l'aurais fait rougir mais elle était présentement occupée à s'engeuler avec James, son agent. Une fois sa '' conversation'' terminer elle nous envoya un regard d'excuse avant d'éteindre son portable et de le fourré au fond de son sac. Elle s'approcha alors de moi et se blottis contre mon torse. Comme si c'était un geste automatique j'enroulais mes bras autour de son petit corps frêle.**

**Nous entendîmes alors un raclement de gorge et nous nous retournâmes pour voir Tanya flanqué de Jessica et Lauren qui jettèrent leurs clopes au sol. Elle s'avanca vers moi avant de repousser Bella et de m'embrasser. Berk ,pensais-je, sa bouche goutait le tabac. Rapidement la cloche sonna et Bella disparut de notre champ de vision.**

* * *

Je sais encore un autre chapitres très court mais je voulais garder une certaine constanse dans le postage de mes chapitre. Sinon ces chapitres seront sourtout des chapitre d'introduction à l'histoire avant de plonger entièrement dedant.

Bisous Bisous.... Betty


	4. Invisible

OMG !!! Je suis tellement désoler pour mon retard, je m'étais promis de poster pendant la semaine et je ne l'ais pas fait je me sent tellement coupable ! Mais j'ai peut-être, je dit bien peut-être une bonne raison pour ce retard ; Vous savez le temps des fêtes le shopping, la déco bref je n'ais pas eu une minute à moi. J'avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre mais je l'ait déléssé pour pouvoir étudier pour mes examens. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je ne suis pas hyper fière de ce chapitre je le trouve...comment dire... Barbant ? Bref vous pourrez constater par vous même.

_Oh et je cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait bien colaborer avec la blonde idiote que je suis pour le Bloody Valentine Contest ? Alors il y a quelqu'un que ça intérese ?_

Votre dévouée Betty !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Invisible (taylor Swift)_**

**Dès que la cloche avait sonné Bella avait tout de suite dissparu, même si Tanya n'avait pas été super sympa je crois que nous ne pouvions attribuer son humeur au comportement de ma ''petite-amie''. Le coup de fil de son agent l'avais certainement mise en rogne.**

**Je fus alors sortis de mes pensés par Emmett qui nous avertissait que nous allions être en retard. Sans rien ajouter nous nous rendîmes tous vers nos cours respectifs, moi attendant impatiament le moment ou je pourrais discuter avec Bella.**

**Mes cours du matins se passèrent sans accrochage, je ne vis pas une seul fois Bella n'étant même pas dans la même aile du lycée qu'elle.**

**Finalement l'heure du déjeuner vint et je me diriegais vers la cafetéria, m'asseyant à ma table habituelle attendant Bella. Habituellement il était rare que le silence régnait à la cafetéria en fait cela n'arrivait jamais, cependant je ne pouvais entendre aucun son autour de moi, je tournait alors rapidement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. J'appercu alors Bella qui traversait la salle en dirrection de la cour extérieurs. Elle avait un écouteur de son Ipod dans son oreille , ce dernier tenant en équilibre sur le livre que Bella essayait tant bien que mal de lire tout en textant sur son portable avec son autre main. _Et bien sur aucun déjeuner, pensais-je_. Elle ne nous remarqua pas traversant à toute vitesse la cafetéria les joues cramoisies, tandis que des murmures conmmensaient à s'élever.**

**Une fois qu'elle eu atteint la cour elle s'assis à califourchon sur un banc sous le grand chêne. Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais vers elle. Elle ne m'entendis pas approcher son ipod vissé aux oreilles elle tapotait faiblement sur son cahier ou je pus lire les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson.**

**Je m'assis derrière elle entourant sa taille de mes bras et déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe, elle se raidit avant de se laisser aller contre mon torse.**

**-Alors ta matiné, lui demandais-je tandis qu'elle retirait ses écouteurs.**

**-Bien, ça change de mes cours privés mais , lorsqu'il ne te regarde pas comme une bête de foire, les gens sont sympas. J'ai discuter avec une fille nommé Angela... Une de tes copines je crois...**

**J'aquessais doucement en enfouissant mon nez dans ses magnifique boucles brunes. Bella avait parlé d'une petite voix faible, ce qui la rendait encore plus fragile à mes yeux. Je la tenais contre moi, faisant attention aux moindre de mes geste, ne voulant pas la blaisser. Je déposait alors mes mains sur son petit ventre plat, trop plat. J'éatis presque sur que mes mains pourrait faire aisement le tour de sa taille.**

**Bella soupira et ferma ses yeux.**

**-Tu sais je crois que je vais retourner à Paris, mes copines me manque et... je devrais reprendre le travail, je ne peux pas abandonner James comme ça.**

**-Bella ! Tu ne laisse tomber personne tu est malade !**

**..Malade , dit-elle en détachant chacun de ses mots.**

**-Ah non ! Alors, ne pas manger, dormir que quelques heures pas jours, ce n'est pas être malade ?!? Parce que si toi tu ne t'en rend pas compte ton corps lui oui !**

**Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais levé et m'éloignait rapidement de Bella. J'en avait marre, elle ne se rendait même pas compte de tout le mal qu'elle se faisait ! **

**๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏**

**Cela faisait un moment que je méditait sur mon comportement de tout à l'heure je ne pouvais cessé d'en vouloir à Bella, mais je me sentait extremement coupable... Je savais, pour avoir lu une tonne de bouquins sur le sujet, qu'une personne atteint de trouble alimentaire , la pluspart du temps, se faisait subir tout cela pour se punir de quelque chose... À chaque fois que je repensait à cette conclusion mon coeur se serrait, j'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver Bella à la fin des classes pour me faire pardonner.**

**Il ne restait que 1 minute avant que mon dernier cours soit fini et je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais déjà mis mes livres de math en pile bien ordonnée sous l'oeil frustré de mon professeur, il y a quelques minutes de cela.**

**Enfin me libérent de mon calvaire la sonnerie stridente retentit annonçant ainsi la fin des classes. Je pris alors mes livres et sortit à toute vitesse de ma salle de classe me dirigeant vers le parking de l'école.**

**Je vis alors Bella, adossée à ma volvo, tenant ses livres contre sa poitrine qui essayait de s'intéresser à la conversation qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient sur le shopping. Lorsqu'elle me vit Bella baissa les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pieds.**

**Les Autres qui m'avait vu arriver allèrent poursuivre leurs conversation dans ma voiture. Je m'approchais alors doucement de ma meilleure amie, la pris dans mes bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille combien j'étais désolé. Elle me repondit par un faible _moi aussi_.**

**Avant de s'engouffrer dans la volvo mettant un CD dans l'auto radio. Je m'assis sur mon siège et démarra la voiture.**

**Lorsque le CD démarra Emmett se mis à beugler reconnaissant tout de suite la chanson.**

_**well ur a hot mess and i'm fallen for u  
and i'm like  
hot damn  
let me make u my boo  
u can shake it shake it shake it  
yeah u know what to do  
ur a hot mess  
i'm loving it hell yes***_

**Rosalie et Alice pouffèrent et se mirent à chanter avec lui.**

**๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏****-****๏**

**En arrivant à la maison j'avais espéré parler avec Bella mais à peine sortit de la voiture elle était monté à sa chambre. Cela devait bien faire une heure que j'étais dans ma chambre hésitant à aller la voir. Ce fut seulement lorsque j'entendis de petits sanglots étouffés venant de sa chambre que je me décidais à aller la voir.**

**La porte de sa chambre était fermé et je pouvais entendre _Invisible**_ de Taylor Swift jouer.**

**J'ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre et la vit recrocvillé dans un coin, des sanglots agitant sa poitrine. Cette vision me transperça le coeur, j'avais peine à imaginer que c'était moi qui avait causé son chagrin.**

**-Bella, bébé, dis-je doucement en m'approchant. Je suis tellement désolé je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ais dit tout à l'heure.**

**Je m'assis sur la moquette blanche et la mis sur mes genoux la serrant fort contre moi.**

**Elle s'accrochait à ma chemise enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.**

**-Ce n'est pas toi, sanglota-t-elle, j'ai juste eu une journée horrible.**

**C'est ainsi qu'elle me raconta toutes les vacheries que Tanya et ses copines l'avaient fait enduré. J'étais peiné de savoir que ceux que je considérais comme des amis traîtait _ma _Bella de cette façon.**

**Lorsque fut le temps d'aller dîner chigna un peu mais accepta de descendre.**

**Ce soir mon père avait fait venir des sushis, ce que Bella avait toujours adoré. Elle accepta même d'en manger quelques uns, ce qui en soi, était un exploit. Mon père était fièr de Bella et Bien sûr... de lui-même.**

**Venu au dessert Bella se mit à parler pour la première fois depuis le début du dîner.**

**-Esmée, je voulais avoir ta permission pour pouvoir me rendre à un gala de charité à L.A ce vendredi... J'avais réservé ma place depuis longtemps et.... je ne voudrais pas laisser tomber les oragnisateurs... dit elle nerveusement.**

**-Eh bien ma chérie, dit affectueusement ma mère, je te donne la permission d'y aller si, et je dis bien si, tu accepte de manger au minimum les quart de chacun de tes repas.**

**Bella sembla hésiter un moment puis répondit :**

**-D'accord, mais Edward doit m'accompagner.**

**-Si Edward veut bien tout est o.k avec moi.**

**Un petit sourire s'étala sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. Il était minuscule mais il était bien là. C'est à ce moment que je su que bientôt j'allais retrouver ma Bella pleine de joie de vivre , qui rayonnait de bonheur et bientôt un sourire s'étala, moi-aussi, sur mon visage.**

* * *

_* Hot mess de Cobra Starship_

_** Une chanson magnifique de la merveilleuse Taylor Swift à écouter !_

Avant tout je vous demande un moment de silence pour cette très chère Brittany Murphy qui est décédé à 32 ans et qui a bientôt 4 films qui sortiront en salle. Une très bonne actrice que j'ai personellement adoré dans Uptown Girls, avec Dakota Fanning.

Donc...je sais que vous trouvé probablement ces dernier chapitres assez ennuyant, maiss je crois que dans quelques chapitre ils seront plus intéréssant. Pour celles qui comme moi écrivent des fictions vous comprenderez sûrement lorsque je vous dit qu'il est très difficile de ''starter'' une fiction... Sinon j'espère que vous ne considérerai pas trop ce chapitre comme une perte de temps j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais... Oh! Et merci pour vos reviews ca me touche beaucoup ! Je tien à préciser que je cherche toujours une bêta et quelqu'un pour écrire mes futurs lemons !

Bisou Bisou Betty


	5. Viva la Vida

Alloe ! He ouiii...heuuu je suis toujours en vie. Non, je ne suis pas morte sous le poid de mes (trop) nombreux examens et devoirs. Donc j'ai posté mon o.s, donc si vous avez du temps à perdre passé y faire un tour et laissé un tite review ! ! Sinon j'avais deux autres o.s en tête et je vais sûrement les poster... un jour... peut-être xD

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour l'attente j'avais vraiment pas le temps et d'énorme rattrapage en géo étant-donné que j'ai l'impression d'avoir coulé l'examen. J'aurai les résultats la semaine prochaine !

Donc j'ai vu que le lien que je vous avait donné dans mon mot ne marchait pas, donc aller just taper _Blame it on the pop _de DjEarworm sur youtube !

Bonne lecture et... Enjoy !!

**Oh et j'ai oublier, donc finalement le gala n'est pas à L.A mais à Portland, les expliquations sont en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Viva la vida

_(Pour vous remettre dans le bain!)_

_Venu au dessert Bella se mit à parler pour la première fois depuis le début du dîner._

_-Esmée, je voulais avoir ta permission pour pouvoir me rendre à un gala de charité à Portland ce vendredi... J'avais réservé ma place depuis longtemps et.... je ne voudrais pas laisser tomber les oragnisateurs... dit elle nerveusement._

_-Eh bien ma chérie, dit affectueusement ma mère, je te donne la permission d'y aller si, et je dis bien si, tu accepte de manger au minimum les quart de chacun de tes repas._

_Bella sembla hésiter un moment puis répondit :_

_-D'accord, mais Edward doit m'accompagner._

_-Si Edward veut bien tout est o.k avec moi._

_Un petit sourire s'étala sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. Il était minuscule mais il était bien là. C'est à ce moment que je su que bientôt j'allais retrouver ma Bella pleine de joie de vivre , qui rayonnait de bonheur et bientôt un sourire s'étala, moi-aussi, sur mon visage._

La semaine c'était merveilleusement bien déroulée. Bella respecta sa part du contrat en mangeant le quart de chacun de ses repas. Peu à peu elle reprennait des couleurs et comme ma mère le disait si bien ; « Mettait un peu de graisse sur ces petits os ».

Nous étions maintenant vendredi et Bella trépignait sur place. Notre professeur de math, , la regardait d'un oeil sévere pour qu'elle se calme. Elle me faisait tellement penser à Alice en se moment. Le même éclat dans les yeux, la même façon de taper nerveusement des pieds, c'était vraiment amusant.

Alors que j'étais de nouveau perdu dans mes pensés un pompier entra dans la classe nous annonçant qu'il y avait une fuite de gaz et que l'on devait évacuer l'école.

Je mis ma main devant le nez et la bouche de Bella lui enpêchant de respirer le gaz, avant de la guider vers la sortie. Tous les 500 élèves de l'école secondaire de Forks étaient réunis dans le minuscule parking attendant les directions des pompiers.

Ceux ci décrétairent que nous pouvions rentrer chez nous et que nous reprenderions certainement les cours lundi matin. Le parking se vida petit à petit nous laissant apperçevoir les membres de ma famille adossés à ma volvo.

Lorsqu'Alice nous vit elle avança vers nous en sautillant et en tapant ses minuscules mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Bella !! Je vais pouvoir t'aider à te préparer à la maison c'est génial, et puis il y aura Rose et maman comme ça on va toutes pouvoir s'occuper de toi !

La principale intéressée soupira, faussement exaspérée, et hocha la tête dirigeant le lutin Cullen vers ma voiture.

À peine arrivé à la maison les filles avaient entrainé ma meilleure amie à l'étage pour la préparer. J'avais donc décidé d'aller prendre ma douche. Je régla la température de l'eau avant d'entré sous la douche. En attrappant mon gel douche je vis celui de Bella et ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Elle devait faire environ 5 millions par an et elle avait toujours son gel douche au fraise bon marché, le même depuis qu'elle avait 6 ans !

L'eau commencant à se refroidir je sortis de la douche, et me brossai les dents. Après avoir fait ma toilette j'ouvris ma commode pour essayer de trouver quelques chose de potable à mettre.

Alice avait dit Chic-décontracté, et je devais avouer que j'étais un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être chic et décontracté à la fois ? Ne désirant pas matarder plus longtemp sur la question je pris donc ce qui me tomba sous la main en premier; un pantalon noir, une chemise noire, et un veston bleue foncé.

-Hemm, Eddie moi et Jazzy on commence une partie de jeux vidéo, si t'as fini de te pomponer comme une nana tu peux descendre en faire une partie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Merci Em' je descend.

3 défaites, 6 victoires plutard nous vîmes enfin le filles descendre le escaliers. Bella était magnifique, elle portait une petite robe noire ornée de dentelle et de paillettes et était chaussée d'une paire d'escarpins noir vernis. Elle était tout simplement sublime, à couper le souffle. Alice lui tendit une veste bleue qui complétait merveilleusement sa tenue.

Nous mangeâmes une bouché avant de prendre ma voiture et de prendre la route vers portland.

Nous roulions depuis maintenant 3h et je commençais à désespérer, la pluie qui avait commencé il quelques heures nous brouillait la vue et je crois bien que nous avions manqué notre sortie depuis belle lurette.

-Edward arrête-toi sîl-te-plait, on a presque plus d'essence.

-Bella si on s'arrête tu vas manqué la soirée.

-Tu sais, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, James a dit que je devrais y aller pour amélioré mon image, je ne sais même pas pour qu'elle cause j'y vais, James à seulement dit que c'était pour une maladie... Comme si il n'y avait qu'une maladie dans ce monde. La plupart des gens qui seront présent ne seront là que pour améliorer leur image, je déteste ce genre de gens. Au début j'ai voulu y aller car j'avais envie de sortir un peu, tu comprend je me sent un peu étouffé à la maison...

Même si je ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait j'étais content qu'elle se confie à moi, qu'elle vide don sac, ça lui ferait du bien.

-Donc si je comprend bien, tu ne veux pas y aller... Ça te dirais que je t'emmène dîner. J'ai vu un resto il y a quelques minutes, on pourrait retourner sur nos pas et je pourrais t'offrir un milk-shake à la fraise et un burger végétarien, comme lorsque l'on était petit.

-J'adorerais, _me souffla-t-elle._

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans un petit resto de la grosseur de ma chambre et celle de Bella réunis. Lorsque nous entrâmes tous les gens présents dans la pièce de retournèrent vers nous. Une vielle dame à la chevelure rousse flamboyante s'approcha de nous.

-Bonjour les enfants, Je suis Dawn, je peux faire quelques chose pour vous ?

-Heuu. Enfaite on est perdus...on voulait savoir si on pouvait dîner ici ?

-Bien-sûr, mes chéris par contre il ne nous reste plus de place. Vous aller devoir manger avec mes frères.

Elle montra d'un vague geste de la main un table ou étaient attablés trois hommes de la grosseur d'Emmett qui nous regardaient d'un oeil mauvais.

-Donc, je vous présente mes frères, Bill, Holden et Andy. Les gars voici...

-Edward et Bella. _Répondis-je rapidement_

Le plus grand des trois se leva et s'approcha de nous. Bella se calla instantannément sur mon torse, intimidée par la taille de ce géant. Déjà pas très grande, (elle m'arrivait à peu près à la hauteur du menton) à côté d'elle l'homme, _Bill_, semblat énorme.

-Salut les jeunes, je suis Bill. _Sympatique_

-Holden. _impassible_

-Andy, _oups un peu moin sympatique..._

Le dernier à s'être présenter semblait accepter notre présence un peu moin bien que le reste de sa famille.

-Alors les jeunes, _dit-il de sa grosse voix,_ qu'est-ce que deux petits Californiens viennent faire à _**Chehalis Village **_?

-Oh, heuu nous ne sommes pas de la Californie, nous sommes de Forks...

-Forks ?, désoler les jeunes ce sont vos habits qui... ça fait très... heuu. L.A.

-Andy, laisse ces pauvres enfants tranquille,_ le menaça-t-elle en venant vers nous avec deux cheeseburger._Bon appétit mes chéris.

- Merci Madame.

Je me retournais alors vers Bella. Elle était en grande conversation sur la meilleure époque musicale avec Bill.

-Les années 30 à 50 étaent défénitivement les meilleures en matière de musique !

-Oh non jeune fille, le années 80 étaient bien mieux ! De toute façon qu'est ce qu'une enfant comme toi connaît à la musique des années 50, ta mère n'était même pas encore née dans ce temps là !

-Donc parce que j'ai 16 ans je n'ais pas le droit d'aimer la vraie musique !

Depuis son retour de Paris Bella n'avait jamais parlé avec autant de ferveur. J'étais supris qu'elle discute aussi aisément avec un inconnu, surpris, mais heureux. De temps en temps elle s'arrêtait et prenais une boucher de son cheeseburger. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris ce que Bella avait voulu dire dans la voiture. Bien-sûr qu'elle se sentait éttouffé à la maison, nous étions tous là à surveiller ses moindres mouvements, à lui dire quoi faire. Bella vivait depuis un bout de temps toute seule à Paris et maintenant elle débarque ici et tout le monde gravite autour d'elle peu importe la raison. Je me sentais un peu coupable de tout cela, j'étais sûrement celui qui la collait le plus. Cela avait d'ailleur rendue Tanya furireuse à plusieurs reprises.

**Flash Back**

_J'attendait Bella adossés contre ma voiture. Elle ne finissait son dernier cour que dans 15 minutes et j'avais décidé de l'ammener voir , elle et Alice, le film sur la vie de Coco Chanel. Mon Ipod visé au oreiller je faisait jouer la playlist des chansons que moi et Bella avions enregistré lorsque nous étions petits. Je sentis que quelqu'un retirait mes écouteurs de mes oreilles. Je cru tout d'abbord que c'était Emmett qui, encore une fois, avait décidé de venir m'embêter._

_Je me retournai alors en ralant, lorsque je m'apperçu que Tanya ''était'' enfaite Emmett._

_-Oh salut Tan, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'avais pas le même cour que Bella._

_-Ouais, mais j'ai décidé de sècher, dit-elle en soufflant la fumé de sa clope. Sinon toi, que fait tu tout seul ici ?_

_-J'attend Bella et Alice, je les ammènes voir coco avant chanel...._

_-Oh... j'ai toujours voulu voir ce film ! Je pourrais venir avec vous !_

_-Ouaiss. Enfaite je...ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ais pas fait quelque chose avec Alice, sans tout le monde..._

_-Et Bella alors, cracha-t-elle_

_-Ben tu sais Bella c'est comme la soeur d'Alice donc ben heuu.. techniquement c'est comme une sortie de famille._

_-Oupss. Je crois que j'en avait trop dit, Tanya semblait furieuse._

_-J'en ais marre, y en a toujours que pour Bella, Bella par-ci Bella par-là. Tu sais elle est pas si merveilleuse que ça ta Bella. Et je te rappelle que c'est MOI ta petite amie. C'est moi que tu devrais emmener au ciné. C'est avec moi que tu devrais passer toutes tes soirées !_

_Heureusement pour moi la cloche sonna à ce moment coupant cours aux divagations de Tanya._

**Fin Flash Back**

Bella s'empara de main et se mis distraitement à faire des cercles sur ma main tandis que j'entrpris de faire des boucles imaginaires avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Les premières notes de _Like a prayer_ de Madonna résonnèrent dans la salle et Bill se mis debout subitement et pris Bella par la main.

-Aller petite souris, je vais temontrer c'est quoi de la vrai musique.

Elle éclata de rire avant de le suivre dans une danse endiablée. Tous deux dansait très mal sur cette chanson, mais ils étaient très comiques. Il y avait Bill très grand et bâtis et il y avit Bella minuscule et menue.

Mon sidekick se mit alors à sonner, l'afficheur affichait (_an/ouais Bravo Beth !_) le nom de Tanya. Je refusais l'appel et me mis à fixer la moitier encore intacte du hamburger de Bella.

Mon téléphone se remis à sonner tandis que je fixais toujours le burger. C'était sûrement Tanya.. encore.

Je reportai mon attention sur Bella qui était là toute sourinate. Une fois ce demi-burger et Tanya sortit de la circulation Bella pourra enfin sourire comme cela tous le jours.

* * *

Donc pour celle qui ne l'avait pas compris le demi-burger représente la maladie de Bella et ben Tanya représente.. Tanya !

J'ai changer le lieu du gala étant donné que ben de Forks à L.A on doit faire genre 12 heures de voiture --'

Sinon c'est mon plus long chapitre et j'en suis quand même fière même si la fin est un peu maladroite ! ! Merci pour vos reviews !

J'ai écrit un os pour Bloody Valentine aller le voir il s'intitule There's nothing like revenge. Je commence aussi une nouvelle fic, Les pages de notre amour, qui est enfaite un receuille d'o.s. Le premier est posté il est sur Jane et Alec.

_**ps. Ça fait un moment que je n'ais plus de nouvelles de ma Betâ donc Mel si tu lis ça lache moi un mail !**_


	6. Dérapage

Merci de vos alertes, de vos reviews et de vos mises en favoris ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dérapage

Bella avait dansé toute la nuit avec Bill pendant que je discutait voiture avec Holden. Tanya avait tenté de m'appeler au moin une dizaines de fois, elle avait fini par abandonner. Je ne savais plus trop ou en était ma relation avec Tanya. Je l'appréciait,sans plus, et elle le savait. Nous avions décidé de nous mettre ensemble car nous nous entendions bien et disons que nous étions tous deux... satisfait du point de vue sexuel.

Mais depuis que Bella était arrivé Tanya avait tournée en espèce de folle jalouse. J'avais besoin d'une petite amie qui comprenderait ma relation avec Bella. Un petite-amie qui ne se vexerait pas si je faisais parfois passer Bella en premier. Apparament Tanya ne répondait à aucun de ces critères.

Vers 3h30 du matin nous avions décidé de rentré à la maison. Bella tombait de fatigue et vait hâte de pouvoir dormir. Nous n'avions même pas quitter la ville qu'elle dormait déjà d'un profond sommeil. Je l'avais donc couverte avec mon blouson pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Lorsque nous arrivèrent à la maison je pris Bella dans mes bras et la montait à ma chambre et m'emdormi finalment à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette.

-Bonjour Esmé, dit une voix aigue

-Bonjour Tanya, attend dans le salon je vais chercher Edward, il dort encore.

Raaahh non putain, pas Tanya. Je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de la voir ! Esmé toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer

-Edward mon chéri Tanya est en bas, je crois qu'elle veut te voir.

Je me mis a marmoner des insultes à l'encontre de Tanya. Esmée rigola.

-Edward je ne comprend rien de ce que tu dit, j'y vais ! Oh et tu seras un amour et tu emmènera Bella à la cuisine, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Je sortis à contre coeur de mon lit douillet et pris une Bella entortillée dans les draps sur mon dos.

Elle grogna légèrement avant de tout simplement se rendormir sur mes épaules. Je descendis les escaliers les yeux à moitiés ouverts, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher.

-Eddy, Mon chériiii !

-'em tu peux venir chercher Bella et l'ammener à la cuisine.

-Yep, aller petite marmotte direction la cuisine ! Il prit Bella sur son dos avant de courir vers la cuisine.

Tanya se jetta sur moi et se mis à m'embrasser. Je lui retournai le baiser avant de la repousser.

-Bonjour Tanya.

-Bonjour Edward, minauda-t-elle, je me suis dit que ce soir on pourrait faire une petite soirée. Ça fait un moment qu'on est pas sorti avec toute la bande, et tu sais quoi ? Jacob est rentré de Paris, ça pourrait être sa fête de bienvenue !

Jacob était un de mes meilleurs amis. L'an dernier il avait obtenu une bourse pour aller étudier en France.

Emmett arriva de la cuisine une tartine dans la bouche et Bella toujours perchée sur son dos.

-Hep, Eddy, qu'est ce que tu as fait à la tomate hier soir ? On dirait qu'elle a décidé de jouer à la belle au bois dormant !

-Demande à Bill...

-C'est qui Bill ?!?

Et voilà le grand-frère surprotecteur était de retour, Emmett avait toujours eu cette attitude envers Bella. Si bien que tous les graçons de Forks avait peur de l'approcher de peur que son ''grand-frère'' ne leur tape dessus.

Bella qui venait tout juste de se réveiller tenta de rassurer Emmett.

-On l'a rencontré hier chez Dawn, c'est son frère, sa femme est superbe, il me l'a montré en photo. Et il m'a donné le e-mail de sa fille Anna elle a 15 ans.

-Comment ça chez Dawn vous n'étiez pas sencé aller à un gala ?

-Panne de voiture, lui répondis-je rapidement en faisant un clin-d'oeil à Bella.

Tout comme moi Bella ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Tanya se racla la gorge nous rappellant sa présence.

-Donc je m'étais dit que comme Jake est ton meileur ami, on pourrait faire ça chez toi.

-Heuu, ouais pourquoi pas vous aurez juste à passer à la maison vers 19 heures.

-D'accord, Bye bye Eddie, Emmett, oh et aurevoir _Isabella._

Je levais les yeux aux ciel. Fallait-il vraiment que Tanya soit aussi froide avec Bella ? Lorsqu'elle fut parti Emmett prit ses clés et déclara qu'il allait acheter de quoi boire. Bella quant à elle décida de cuisiner pour tout le monde. Au début cela me surpris, mais en même temps je me disait que ça devait être une étape de sa guérison, sa ''réconcialliation'' avec la nourriture. Pff voilà que je me mettais à parler comme Jasper !

Bella avait déjà décider du menu et commençait à fouiller dans les placards. Elle allait faire une trempette mexicaine en entrée, du poulet, et un gateau chocolat et framboises pour le dessert.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'aidé mais elle me chassa rapidement de ''sa'' cuisine. Je décidai donc d'aller prendre ma douche pour passer le temps. Je passai donc par la chambre de Bella, remarquant _mes_ affaires éparppillés un peu partout, et fillai directement à la douche.

La douche fut courte, je pris donc le temps de raser la barbe naissante qui s'étendait déjà sur mes joues. Ayant déjà fini ma toilette et enfilés mes vêtements, polo bleu et jean foncé, je décidai de rejoindre Bella à la cuisine. Tant pis si elle me chassait encore. Lorsuqe j'y arrivait Bella en était à la préparation de son gâteau. Elle mesurait minutieusement la farine dans un petit contenant qu'elle tenait au niveau des ses yeux.

Je me mis derrière elle, pris une grande inspiration et soufflais sur la petite montagne blanche. Elle se retourna rapidement l'air furieuse et le visage recouvert de poudre blanche. Je fut alors pris de fous rire incontrolable, ce qui rendit Bella encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était.

-Ooh, tu veux jouer à cela ?!?

Elle s'empara de deux oeuf et me les écrasa sur la tête. Je pris le bol d'eau qui se trouvait dans l'évier de l'îlot et lui jetais le contenu à la figure. Bella repondit à mon attaque et c'est ainsi que débuta la troisième guerre mondiale. La cuisine était recouverte de nourriture et de mélange à gâteau.

Alors que je la retenais contre moi pour lui verser du lait sur la tête, me yeux dérivèrent vers sa poitrine. Sa camisole blanche était complètement détrempé et était maintenant transparente. On pouvait voir la couleur de son soutien-gorge violet apparaître. Levant lentement les yeux je vis que Bella s'était aussi arrêtée de bouger et me fixait intensément. La tention était palpable. Sans que je m'y attende elle se jetta sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec passion. Je répondis avidement à son baiser, empoignant ses hanches par la même occasion. Étant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle je devait me courber à l'extrème pour pouvoir atteindre sa bouche.

J'empaumait ses fesses, la soulevant, et elle enroula ses jampes autour se ma taille. Je me laisait glisser contre l'îlot, Bella toujours dans mes bras, déposant de petits baisers dans son cou. Je passais mes mains sous son chandail, caressant son ventre maigre et ses cotes. Elle était tellement fragile, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser, que mes caresses la blesserait. Bella et moi gémîment à l'unisson lorsque je passais mes mains sur sa poitrine, les dirigeant vers l'agraffe de son soutin-gorge.

Nous entendîmes alors un claquement de porte.

-Je suis rentré, tonna la grosse voix d'Emmett.

Nous nous relevâmes rapidment et arrangâmes nos vêtments. Bella était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et je dois avouer que je ne devait guère être mieux. Lorsqu'Emmett débarqua dans la cuisine il afficha d'abbord un air confu avant d'Éclater de rire, ce qui nous fit rougir encore plus.

-Vous...avez l'air ridicule...on dirait de... vrais...enff... enfants...ha ha ha ! Hoqueta Emmett entre deux éclats de rire.

-C'est lui qui a commencer, marmona Bella.

J-e vais... humm... prendre une douche, dis-je avant de filer vers l'étage.

Je devais absolument aller régler mon petit problème et la douche froide maiderait à me remmettre les idées en place. Non mais, que m'avait-il pris. J'avais embrassé Bella et ça avait failli déraper.

* * *

Uh-oh there's your trouble !

Je sais une autre chapitre très court, mais je voulais vous poster le plus vite possible... Prochain chapitre la rencontre avec Jacob. Mouahaha !

Sinon j'ai une nouvelle idée de fiction en tête, combien de temps pensez-vous que je tiens avant de la poster ?

Bise bise et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert !

Betty-x


	7. Sorry

**VRAIMENT IMPORTANT**

**Donc heuu salut tout le monde :) Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ais pas posté et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Donc en plus d'être légerement atteinte du syndrôme de la page blanche je passe présentement d'important examens et donc je prend presque tout mon temps libre pour étudier (ne vous inquiété pas, je dors et je mange :p) celles qui sont encore aux études me comprenderont. **

**Mardi qui s'en vient je pars en voyage pendant une semaine histoire de décompresser un epu. Je ne sais pas si je pourrait avoir un ordinateur la-bas donc je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir écrire.**

**Je me demande si je ne devrais pas prendre une petite pose sur fanfic et écrire plusieurs chapitres pour faire des postes réguliers ou si je devrais continuer mais avec des postes irrégulier. VOUS POUVEZ DONC ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS PAR REVIEWS et si j'ai le temps je ferai peut-être un poll sur mon profil.**

**Sinon bonnes nouvelles j'ai commencer à traduire la fic de louise malone The dark side of the moon en anglais, elle sera sûrement posté au alentour de juin. Si quelqu'un est intéresser à me donner des conseils pour traduire je suis toute ouïe ! Si vous n'avez pas encore lu cette fic ben c'est le moment ou jamais ! =D Deuxièmement je suis entrain de préparer un petit quelques chose de spéciale pour cette été je ne sais pas quand je commencerait à le poster. C'est un projet qui me tiens beaucoup à coeur donc j'ai hâte de pouvoir vous en parlez et de vous le faire lire.**

**Je vais aussi commencer une nouvelle fic qui sera probablement pour le concours HOT SUMMER mais je ne suis pas encore sûre.**

**Donc je vous souhaite bon début d'été et on se revois bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre de Breathe me et d'autres surprises Bise. X-o-x-o**

**Betty-x PS. Je vais bientôt poster un drabble sur mon receuille de Drabble : Les pages de notre amour**


	8. Bonus

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien un chapitre ! (Bon techniquement c'est un bonus) J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'essaie de profiter de l'été un maximu donc je n'ais pas trop le temps d'écrire. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas mes fics. D'ailleur je vais bientôt réécrire mon Drabble sur Jane et Alec car je ne l'aime plus, l'histoire sera la même mais en améliorée.

Aller maintenant lisez !

* * *

Chapitre Bonus : Point de Vu de Bella

6 juillet 2009 4h35 a.m- Paris

Je me lèves, seule dans notre maison sans compter Carmen ma gourvernante, ma mère est sûrement repartie aux Bahamas avec son nouvel amant. Je descend les escalier qui mène à la cuisine. Carmen m'y attend avec une pot de yaourt aux fraises, un verre de jus d'orange et une muffin aux mirtilles. Je prend rapidement quelques bouchées de mon yaourt ( ), avalant rapidement pour ne pas vomir, je met la moitié du muffin (410) dans ma bouche et j'avale à l'aide du jus d'orange ( ).

- Bonne journée Carmen, dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

- Tu t'en va déjà ? Pourtant ton rendez-vous au studio n'est qu'à 10h00 ?

- Je vais courir.

Elle soupire.

- Bella, je te l'ais déjà dit, le sport c'est bien mais comme toute bonne chose en trop grande quantité, ça peut te faire du mal. Sourtout que tu n'avale presque rien aux repas, que tu rentre tard le soir et que tu te lève incroyablement tôt, ce n'est pas un mode de vie sain pour une jeune fille de ton âge...tu devrais...

Je met fin à son sermont d'un geste de la main avant de filer dans ma chambre enfiler une tenue de sport.

Il est encore tôt, même si nous sommes au millieu de l'été l'air reste frisquet. De la buée blanche s'échape de ma bouche, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser, mes poumons me brûleent et mes jampes sont sur le point de lâcher. Mais je continue, parce que cette brûlure qui consume tout mon être me rapproche de mon objectif.

Je passe devant le magasin Chanel ou je décides de m'arrêter. Il diffuse sur de petits écrans dans la vitrine de videos du dernier défiler. Je regarde les mannequins , je les envies. Grandes, minces et élancés elles représentent la femme moderne.

Je reprend ma course.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison je n'ose même pas me regarder dans le mirroir de l'entrée. Je sais que ce que j'y verrai ne fera que mes décourager; une fillette, une gros tât de graisse.

* * *

Forks – 3h15 a.m 10 novembre 2009

J'essaie de me faufiler discrètement hors du lit, Edward enserre ma taille de ses deux brass ce qui me complqiue considérablement la tâche. Lors qu'enfin je réussi à mon glisser hors de son étreinte possesive je me dirige vers le placard pour enfiler une tenue de sport.

Je cours, mes cheveux qui se sont échappés de mon bonnet me fouettent le visage. Je crève de froid mais je cours, j'ai l'impression de voler. Le visage d'Edward aparît et je me laisse flotter.

Je rentre à la maison et retir mes vêtements, je vais sur la balance. 105 livres, les larmes me piquent les yeux depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks j'ai pris plus de 10 livres, ça me décourages. Voilà ce que ça donne de toujours vouloir faire plaisir à Edward. Tout à coup j'ai comme une lourde boule qui se forme à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Je me penche au dessus du lavabo et rejète le contenu de mon estomac.

Je me sens comme libérée d'un poids, beaucoup plus légère.

* * *

ATTENTION

Bella est malade tout ses propos sont du à sa maladie. À son âge si vous pesez 105 livres ou moins et vous n'êtes pas naine et bien jetez-vous sur la prochaine barre de chocolat qui passe.

Si j'attend les 50 reviews avec ce chapitre je promet de mettre une autre bonus du points de vu Bella avant la fin du mois.

Soo... Give me some love !


End file.
